The Point Of No Return
by Dark Little World
Summary: Aizen wants Momo, so he sends Ulquiorra to fetch her. Neither of them expected on what'll happen next. Ulquiorra has past the point of no return. UlquiMori
1. What an idea

_**Whoot! I woke up with THIS is my head! Be glad! Hahaha. Kidding but yeah I woke up and BOOM! Music helps A LOT! Well, enjoy my beautiful readers! **_

_**Oh and this takes place after Ichigo saved Orihime. But Aizen hasn't taken Karakura because he isn't strong enough yet! Heh heh heh. So that means Ulquiorra and the espadas are revived! :D :D :D :D NOW ONWARDS!**_

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"**YELLING"**

**~Texting/Text messages~**

Aizen smiles wickedly as Ulquiorra enters the throne room "Ulquiorra Cifer. Welcome! I have a job for you my espada." Ulquiorra stares blankly at Aizen "Go on." Aizen chuckles "So ecstatic. Anyways, I need YOU to retrieve something for ME."

Ulquiorra stands there, waiting for the order "In the world of the living or soul society?" Aizen smirks "World of the living. But there is a twist." Ulquiorra lifts an eyebrow "Oh?" "Yes... She is a soul reaper."

Ulquiorra sighs "Is it your old lieutenant lord Aizen?" Aizen frowns "Correct. Must you do that every time? I like to give surprise missions but you see right through them! You and Szyle have that habit!"

Ulquiorra blinks "I apologize, my lord." Aizen sighs "Get ready, we already have your body, specially made by Szyle." Ulquiorra tilts his head a bit "Why do I need a body when she can see me?"

Aizen smiles wickedly again "For fun Ulquiorra, for fun." Ulquiorra nods, "You may leave Ulquiorra. Get ready." Aizen says waving him out.

"Yes, my lord" Ulquiorra says turning and leaving. "Oh, and Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra turns slightly; Aizen continues "Take your new fraccion. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" Ulquiorra scowls "Yes sir."

Aizen nods "Now go collect your bodies and be back in a month's time." Ulquiorra nods "Will do sir." Aizen smiles "Good, dismissed." Ulquiorra walks out of the throne room. Nelliel skips to him "What we gotta do boss?"

Ulquiorra walks towards Szyle's office "We have to retrieve a soul reaper for lord Aizen." Nelliel thinks for a moment "What's the soul reapers name? Is it Itsygo?" Nelliel says with a slight blush and a childish grin.

Ulquiorra grimaces "No. But we'll run into him soon enough, knowing the soul society they'll be there when we arrive." Nelliel jumps up and down "YAY!"

Ulquiorra walks into Szyle's office "You have our bodies?" Szyle nods "I do I do! Here they are!" Szyle says showing them to their bodies (which are on a table). Ulquiorra picks up the arm of his body.

Nelliel jumps into hers and she sits up "These clothes are very comfortable! More comfortable than our uniforms!" Ulquiorra gets into his body and gets off the table. Szyle hands them bags "These are your luggage. They have clothes, shoes, a medical kit, etc take care of them."

"Let's get going Nelliel." Ulquiorra says while opening the garganta, Nelliel nods and they both step through. Ulquiorra steps down from the garganta which is two feet above the ground. Nelliel follows and the garganta closes.

Ulquiorra looks around and spots no sign of the soul reapers "Seems like I was wrong." Nelliel pouts "I guess these bodies hide our spiritual pressure. Damn you Szyle!"

Ulquiorra puts his hands in his pockets and walks down the street "Let's find a place to stay Nelliel." Nelliel nods and follows him.

Ulquiorra sighs "I hear an arrancar is living somewhere close by… Found it." They arrive at an apartment complex "Let's go in." They enter to see the arrancar standing in the lobby waiting for them.

He spots Ulquiorra and Nelliel "Welcome! Please come with me!" He takes them to his apartment "I will be sleeping in the living room. Mister Cifer, you will be in the master bedroom and Mistress Odelschwanck, you will be in the guest bedroom."

Ulquiorra nods and goes to the master bedroom, Nelliel skips to the guest bedroom. Ulquiorra throws his bag on the floor and lays on the bed. He feels vibration in his pocket so he reaches in his pocket.

He pulls out a cell phone with a text from Szyle reading ~Hope you enjoy your time in the land of the living. If you have any difficulty with your body, text me and I will be there to help out. -Szyle ~

Ulquiorra presses reply ~Will do.~ Ulquiorra puts the phone on the night stand. He turns and closes his eyes to sleep. He drifts off to sleep.

Nelliel sneaks into Ulquiorra's room and see's him sleeping. She smiles and jumps out his window. When she lands she runs off to find Ichigo.

Ichigo walks with Rukia, Renji, Momo, Toshiro, Orihime, and Uryu in the park. Nelliel spots his orange hair and speeds up, she yells his name as she gets closer "Itsygo!" Ichigo turns her direction "Crap." Nelliel tackles him and hugs him tightly "ITSYGO! OH HOW I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

Ichigo struggles to get free "N-Nel…I…can't….breath!" Nel lets him go "Oh sorry Itsygo!" she says with a childish smiles and a tiny blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo looks at her "What are you doing here? I thought you where in Las Noches"

Nelliel puts her finger to her lip in a thinking position "Well… About that." Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "What about it?" Nel winks "I can't tell ya. But I know I'll be here awhile!"

Toshiro instantly grabs his mod soul "Are you on their side?" Nel smirks "I don't think I'll answer that." Toshiro pops the mod soul into his mouth and gets out of his body "Then I'm going to have to kill you."

Nel shakes her head "We aren't gunna kill anyone shorty." Toshiro's eyebrow twitches "Shorty?" Ichigo gets up "We?" Nel covers her mouth "Whoops."

Nel gets up and disappears. Everyone look at each other Toshiro gets back into his body and puts the mod soul in his pocket "I'm guessing she means her and her fraccion. From what you tell me Ichigo, they are basically harmless."

Ichigo nods "Harmless." Renji chuckles "Very harmless. Now lets keep going." They continue to walk and talk. A figure watches from a tree and smirks "Now this will be fun." The figure disappears.

_**Alrighty! Here is my NEW Fanfic! I have really good ideas for this one! Well, I guess this is the end of the A/N! Review! And if you have any questions or if you want to be in this fic pm me or review what you think/who you want to be. Now I have to go! Hopefully I will finish chapter 9 for The song that brought us together. Buh-bye AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! ;D**_


	2. Unexpected

_**Revised**_

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walks around Karakura, in a neighborhood '<em>Since Nelliel is out looking and that arrancar has his 'Lady friend' over, I guess I have no choice BUT to walk...<em>' Ulquiorra sighs and turns the corner.

When he turns the corner he looks up to see Karakura high. His curiosity takes over so he enters the gate.

'_I see the children are in class. Good. I can wander around without trouble._' Then the bell rings '_Thought too soon._'

Ulquiorra sighs and continues walking. '_I do not care if any of these trash see me._'* Students stare as he walks by.

A teacher stops him "Hey kid, are you lost?"

Ulquiorra looks at the teacher with a blank expression "I have a feeling I'm going the wrong way." The teacher chuckles

"Alright, I'll show you to the office, I'm Miss Ochi by the way, nice too meet ya" Miss Ochi says with a smile.

Ulquiorra sneers a bit "Ulquiorra Cifer." Miss Ochi tilts her head "Weird name" Ulquiorra growls at the comment; Miss Ochi ignores the growl and leads him to the office.

In the office, Ulquiorra stands in front of the secretary as she writes on a tiny slip. Ulquiorra looks at her desk to see her name plate. '' he reads.

looks up and jumps a bit. Ulquiorra glares at her "I need two uniforms. One for me and one for my friend." He says in a matter-of-fact tone

wavers under his glare "Y-Yes" she stutters as she carefully gets up out of her chair and walks backwards slowly to the principles office. Her wide blue eyes stay on the young man in front of her desk.

She quickly turns and enters the principles office "-Ya-Yamanato, honey. Th-there's a young m-man out there who d-demands a mal and a female uni-uniform." She stutters, making her husband worry.

"Why are you stuttering so much dear?" he asks in a concerned tone "B-Because he has this vibe! It-It's like he'll kill me if I don't give him what he wants!" lifts an eyebrow "Murderous intent?"

nods and paces her husbands' office, apparently very frightened. instantly stands "He's threatening you?" he yells, apparently very angry.

stops pacing "He's done it before. I can tell! He's killed someone before!" she yells, getting hysterical. gos to his wife and hugs her "Shhh! Everything will be okay. It's just a vibe, I doubt he's done it before."

He thinks of what this 'kid' looks like and see's a yakuza member. He shivers. "I'll go deal with it, in the mean time get the uniforms he requested." His wife nods and scurries out of the room.

exits his office and walks to his wifes secretary desk. He looks at the pale teen in front of him. He looks at him confused "Hey kid, did some guy leave?"

Ulquiorra resists the urge to strangle the man "No." lifts an eyebrow "So… You're the one who my wife is scared of? You're just a skinny kid!" Ulquiorra ignores the comment and leans on the desk "I want those uniforms now."

Ulquiorra's phone rings, he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out to see he got a text from Nel.

~_I'm on my way to the high school. I'm like….. five minuets away. I'll text you when I get inside –Nelliel_~

~_Hurry up before I kill everyone in this building -Ulquiorra_~

~_LOL! Calm down boss! -Nelliel_~

Ulquiorra closes his phone and slips it back into his pocket. The principle blabbers on about the rules of the school. enters the room and looks at Ulquiorra.

Feeling eyes on him, Ulquiorra glances at the woman, sending chills up and down her spine. She quickly places the uniforms into the teens hands, her warm fingers accidentally touch his cold ones.

She moves her hands away quickly and backs away. Ulquiorra steps forward and takes her hand and shakes it. He watches her shake in fear. He smirks a bit then lets her hand go.

Ulquiorra walks out of the office, only to be tackled by his fraccion. Nelliel hugs him tightly "I'm heeeeereeee!" she sings. Ulquiorra gets up with Nel who is clinging onto him for dear life.

Ulquiorra pushes her off, and hands Nel her uniform "We are going tomorrow. You will gain Ichigo's trust and crush him once our job is done. Got it?" Ulquiorra asks, staring deep into Nelliel's eyes.

Nelliel gasps, sadness fills her eyes "And if I don't?" Ulquiorra leans closer to her and says in a threatening voice "I will kill Kurosaki Ichigo in front of your very eyes."

Nelliel covers her mouth as she gasps once again A tear falls from her eye and she trembles in fear "I-I understand s-sir." Ulquiorra nods "Where have you been anyways?"

Nelliel stops trembling and smiles like a child "I was at the mall! Shopping! But I didn't buy you anything, so lets go!" Nelliel says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the exit.

Ulquiorra pulls his hand out of her tight grip "What? Why would we need to do what these human trash does?" Nelliel rolls her eyes "Because we need to blend in silly! Apparently they wear different outfits each day not the same ones everyday like we do!"

Ulquiorra sighs inwardly '_Humans really are pieces of trash. Needing to wear different outfits, no uniforms? What a weird world they live in._' "Fine. If it means completing the mission and coming up successful" Ulquiorra says, giving in.

Nelliel squeals in delight and pulls him away to the mall. It was a four mile walk, but they found a way to get back to the apartment, drop off the uniforms and get to the mall in two minuets.

'_Nel seriously loves the mall. She won't stop smiling like an idiot_' Ulquiorra thinks as he follows her around the mall. They walk around, buying clothes for Ulquiorra. Most of them are from stores like Hot Topic. Those dark and scary stores, or what Nelliel calls them, stores of doom.

It has been three hours since they arrived at the mall. Ulquiorra scowls as they leave, tons of bags in his hands. Nelliel walks with a jump in her step and a swing in her hips, bag free.

They arrive at the apartment, Ulquiorra goes to his room and drops all the bags. He massages his shoulders who are sore from tugging around all those bags. He falls into the comfortable bed and groans.

'_Tomorrow will be a long day._' Ulquiorra thinks as he slips into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh. It was so short but hey at least I revised it. The chapter before this was so F'ing fidged up and Ulqui was tottaly OOC. Goshness. Hope you liked thiiis. -DWL<strong>_


	3. Here It Goes!

Vibration in his pocket wakes him up. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the phone. He unlocks the screen, the bright light blinds him slightly.

He squints to adjust to the bright light. He see's it's a text from Nel.

~_Hey sleepy head, just want to tell you that we'll go to school in three hours! :D :D :D Excited! -Nelliel_~

~_You woke me up for that meaningless text? Leave me alone and get to sleep. -Ulquiorra_~

~_Well fine then Mister Grumpy pants. Goodnight -Nelliel_~

Ulquiorra throws his phone across the room. It lands on the carpet with a small _**Thunk!**_ It lays on the carpet, safe and a bit scratched. Ulquiorra rolls to his side and lets sleep engulf him once again.

A small push on his shoulder wakes him up. He sits up and rubs sleep from his eyes. He looks around and spots Nelliel sitting on the corner of his bed, holding Ulquiorra's uniform.

Ulquiorra gets out of bed, grabs his uniform and goes to the bathroom to change. Once he's changed, Nelliel hands him a Grey Karakura High School messenger bag and a piece of toast.

Ulquiorra puts the bag's strap over his head so the strap crosses his chest. He puts the toast in his mouth and chews on the burnt bread. Both Nel and Ulquiorra walk out the door, hoping the day would be a good day.

In class, Ichigo and friends sit in the middle of the class, chatting away the morning. walks into the class "Okay class, settle down and go to your assigned seats" she says while walking to the middle of the class.

All the kids grumble and go to their seats. Once settled, continues "Okay, today we have two new students! Let's get them in here so they can tell us their names!" motions for the two students to enter the class.

A busty girl with long aqua-green hair walks into the class with a bounce in her step. She is followed by a boy with collar length raven hair and familiar teal eyes. Ichigo's eyes widen '_Wh-What! That's what she meant when she said we? What the hell is he doing here? I thought I killed that bastard!_'

Hichigo laughs in Ichigo's head '**Apparently not asshole! HAHAHA!**' The raven-haired teen stares coldly at the class. Nelliel smiles widely "Hi! I'm Nelliel Tu Oldeschwanch! Nice to meet you all" she bows, smiles at her cheerful mood.

"You can sit next to Keigo. Keigo raise your hand" says. Keigo raises his hand; Nelliel skips to the seat next to him and sits. All eyes are now on the black haired teen. "Ulquiorra Cifer." He says, his tone dull and emotionless.

frowns "You sure are cheerful. Sit in the back by the window, next to Orihime. Orihime raise your-" is cut off by Ulquiorra's movement. She watches him walk to the correct seat. She lifts an eyebrow but ignores it.

Orihime blushes at Ulquiorra, totally forgetting the fact that he was the one who captured her and threatened to shove food down her throat many months ago. She turns to him and holds out her hand "Hi I'm Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you!"

Ulquiorra looks at her hand. He stares at it and turns his head. Orihime pouts but faces forward, eyes on the board. Ulquiorra stares out of the window and plans what he'll do next.

Ichigo sneaks a few stares at Ulquiorra from time to time, trying to figure out if that is the actual Ulquiorra Cifer he made turn to ash.

The bell rings, most of the class stand and exit the room to the go home. Ulquiorra gathers his things and puts them into his bag '_This is what humans do all day? Pathetic._' Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

"Ulquiorra!" Nel yells, going to her boss "What?" Ulquiorra says bitterly, Nelliel smiles "I found something out from Itsygo!" she squeals, making Ulquiorra fight the urge to kill her.

"What did you find out." He demands, Nel giggles "They're having a small get together! I also heard that Momo Hinamori will be there!" she says excitedly.

Ulquiorra slings the bag over his head and onto his shoulder "Go on." He says, leaning against the window. Nelliel nods "It's for Kisuke Urahara! It's like a thank you party or something!"

Ulquiorra gets off the wall "Alright I'll just-" "No! No! No! I'll go! I'm much more of a party person anyways! I'll get her alone and I'll get close enough to Itsygo so I can crush him!" she says, making a fist, emphasizing the crushing.

Ulquiorra puts his hands in his pockets, Nel continues "Then we can grab her and return to Hueco Mundo!" she says excitedly. Ulquiorra stares boredly at her and nods "Fine, but don't mess up, understand?" he says in an 'I'll-Kill-You-If-You-Mess-Up' kind of way.

Nelliel nods furiously "Yes! Yes!" they both walk out of the class and towards the gate. Nelliel jumps in front of Ulquiorra, stopping him "I'll go to the party; I'll text you when she's alone."

Ulquiorra nods and they go their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, heres chapter three. Short I know and no fluff I know. But believe me, the romance will come later. I feel like this fic is going too fast. Oh well, R&amp;R and excuse the errors. -DWL<strong>_


	4. Momo's missing!

Nelliel walks to the familiar group that consists of Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Rukia. They all see her coming and wait for her. Ichigo looks for Ulquiorra but he is nowhere in sight. He sighs in relief.

Momo walks to Urahara's shop with a skip in her step. She arrives to see the others sitting and chatting. Ichigo notices her and blushes a bit "Hey Momo! Glad you can make it."

Momo smiles "Hey Ichigo, guys." Momo sits next to Ichigo "How's it going?" Ichigo smiles sheepishly "It's great" '_now that you're here_' Ichigo thinks.

Nelliel watches Ichigo and Momo, jealousy and betrayal fills her heart '_Let's hurry up and get this mission over with_' she thinks as she slightly grits her teeth.

Ichigo snaps out of his trance and introduces Nel "This is Nelliel. She's a friend from Hueco Mundo." Nel smiles kindly "Hi! It's very nice to meet you."

Momo smiles "Momo Hinamori, it's nice to meet you too." They shake hands.

Urahara enters his shop and goes to where the party is being held. Everyone smiles at him "SURPRIZE!" they all yell in unison. Urahara hides his bashful smile with his fan "Awhh! You shouldn't have!"

Momo giggles "But we did. Happy Birthday Kisuke!" Ichigo smiles at Momo's words "Yeah, Happy Birthday Hat-'n-clogs" Kisuke puts his fan away "Thank yah you guys!" and the party goes on.

Every moment that Momo and Ichigo enjoy each others company, Nel's jealousy grew. Youroichi arrived with a giant hollowfied piñata "Hey! Let's go crack this down stairs!"

Everyone agreed and left to the underground makeshift battle field. They left only Momo and Nel behind to clean. Momo hums as she washes a ton of dishes.

Nel takes out her phone and rapidly texts Ulquiorra ~_She's alone, come and get her. Oh and when we take her Hueco Mundo we'll break Kurosaki Ichigo since he apparently has feelings for her. -Nelliel_~

Ulquiorra sits on a tree branch in the middle of Karakura Park with his spiritual pressure concealed. He left his gigai in his room and took his phone with him. His phone vibrates and he looks at his text. He almost smirks when he reads it.

~_Seems like you have a change of heart. I'm on my way -Ulquiorra_~

Nelliel smirks evilly at the text. Momo turns on the radio and shakes her hips to the beat. Nel goes to the entrance of the battlegrounds and seals the door. Nel goes to Momo "Momo! I need your help!" she says, standing in the living room.

"Okay!" Momo says as she wipes her hands on a small towel. She strolls into the living room "Whatcha need?" Nel feels Ulquiorra getting closer "Can you stand…. Right there?" she asks, pointing to the west side of the room.

Momo smiles "Okay." Nel smiles also '_So naive_'

Nel counts down in her head '_Three…. Two…. One…_'

_Boom!_

Ulquiorra crashes through the wall and holds Momo's unconscious body over his shoulder, completely unscathed. Nel smirks.

The crash causes a small tremor, everyone underground feels it. "The hollowfied piñata had already been defeated. What was that?" Rukia asks confused.

Ulquiorra decides to have a bit fun so he releases his spiritual pressure. Ichigo feels the pressure "Who-Who was up stairs?" he asks, completely shocked. Renji gulps "M-Momo and Nel."

Ichigo feels anger fill his being. Since he was in his soul reaper form, he flashsteps to the entrance and tries to open it "Fuck. It's sealed" he says to himself.

He moves back and pulls Zangetsu back. He gains some spiritual pressure into Zangetsu and aims for the door "Getsuga!" he swings "TENSHO!"

_Boom! Crash!_

Ichigo breaks the seal and goes to the living room. When he enters the room he see's Nel's gigai on the floor and Momo's unconscious body on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra and Nel are inside a garganta. Nel puts her hands on her hips "Later loser. Enjoy your life _without_ your precious Momo." Ulquiorra repositions Momo "Lord Aizen will love his gift" Ichigo growls and lunges at them, but the garganta closes.

Ichigo shakes in anger "FUCK!" he punches the wall, making a bigger hole in the wall. Everyone goes to the living room and see's the mess "What happened?" they demand.

Ichigo turns to them "They took her… Nelliel and Ulquiorra took Momo. Aizen wanted her! We must get her back!" Urahara sighs "Ichigo, we all know that you have feelings for her, but going back to get her is a death wish! You almost died the time you got Orihime!"

"Actually he died two times" Orihime corrects shyly. Renji sniggers, Urahara nods "There's my point." Ichigo points Zangetsu at them "How could you say such a thing!" he yells "She's your friend! She's important! Aizen is the one who made her suffer! Now shes on her way back to hell!"

"Ichigo! Calm down! We'll go get her! We just need time. Once Captain Hitsugaya hears about this he'll be the first to join us." Urahara shakes his head "No. Do not involve the soul society. This may be a call for war but we wouldn't want to take that chance."

Ichigo puts Zangetsu away and sits down "Then what do you suggest we do?" he asks, trying to calm himself. Urahara looks at everyone "We could go. Together we may be able to sneak in, snatch her up, and sneak out. No casualties."

Ichigo nods "That sounds good." Urahara thinks a bit more "I just have to remake the garganta that was destroyed a while back." Ichigo looks up at Urahara "How long will that take?" Urahara sighs "Two to three weeks."

Ichigo stands and kicks a large piece of concrete, making it fly "Crap." Orihime goes to Ichigo "It'll be okay, she's a lieutenant, If I made it then she can make it too!"

Ichigo nods "You're right! Thanks Orihime" he says with a relieved smile. Orihime smiles back '_Great, now that Momo is out of the way, I can swoop in and get Ichigo!_'

In Hueco Mundo

Ulquiorra and Nelliel arrive in Szyle's office. Nel holds both gigais on each shoulder. Szyle smiles as Nel places the gigais onto the table he has "Welcome back."

Ulquiorra nods, Nelliel smiles "Thank you." Szyle looks at his watch "Ulquiorra we have a meeting to attend to. Let's go." Both espada's sonido to the meeting room where the others wait for their arrival.

Sosuke Aizen sits in his usual seat as he waits for his precious espada's to arrive. Szyle and Ulquiorra enter the room with Momo still on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Szyle sits as Ulquiorra places Momo into his own seat. Aizen smiles widely "I see your mission is complete. Good Job" Ulquiorra feels his ego getting bigger "Thank you sir."

Aizen looks at his other espada's "Now… We are here to discuss who will take care of her. If you do not wish to take care of her then please step out and go to your rooms to rest."

Espada's one, two, three, five, seven, eight, nine, and ten leave the room. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stay. Grimmjow smirks "I think I should take over since Ulquiorra had to take care of the other girl."

Sosuke sits back as the discussion begins. Ulquiorra eyes Grimmjow "I don't think you should take care of her since you'll just use her for your personal desires."

Grimmjow frowns and then stands "I'm out!" he leaves the room.

Sosuke stands "Seems like you're taking care of her Ulquiorra." Gin tilts his head "Why does Ulquiorra have to take care of her when you're the one who wanted her."

Sosuke glares at Gin "I know, but do you think the king of Hueco Mundo would take care of a mere woman." Gin nods "yeah, she's called his queen."

Sosuke laughs "Her my queen? No. I only wanted her here for my own personal desires." Ulquiorra picks up Momo "Just like grimmjow" he says in a whisper. Sosuke turns "I'll be on my way" he leaves with his two other partners in crime.

Ulquiorra sonido's to Orihime's old room but stops in the entrance '_The last time Orihime was in this room she was kidnapped by Grimmjow. I don't want her to be treated that way by a man. So what if she's the enemy, a woman needs to be treated with respect. But if she shows none then I'll let Grimmjow do what he wants._'

Ulquiorra sonido's to his room "Grimmjow wont enter my room so she'll be safe here." He puts Momo on the floor and calls for one of the errand arrancars.

The arrancar appears "Yes Master Cifer?" she asks, bowing her head in respect. "I need another bed immediately" the arrancar nods and disappears.

While the arrancar is busy, Ulquiorra looks for a spot to put the bed. Finding no where he looks at his bed. '_Seems like the only spot is right next to my bed. Damn._' The arrancar arrives, drops off the bed and leaves. Ulquiorra places the bed next to his, combing them and making them look like a big bed '_I guess I'll have to use the comforter Nel gave me._'

Ulquiorra sets up the bed. He looks at the comforters "Such an unusual design…" the comforter is Gir!

Ulquiorra moves the blanket on his side of the bed. He scoops Momo up and places her there. He covers her and looks at the clock Gin got him '_Ten pm… It's night time… I guess I'll have to sleep._' He turns off the light and climbs into bed, not knowing that Momo was awake the whole time.

_**Alrighty. Finished this chapter, so review.**_


	5. Escape Shall Bring War

Momo opens her eyes and looks over at Ulquiorra '_Good, he's asleep. I can get out of here then._' Momo sits up slowly, making sure she doesn't make any large movements that might wake the espada up. Momo quickly flash steps to the door and looks for her sword, Tobiume. '_Crap, where did her put her?_' she thinks as she looks around the plain room.

She finally finds Tobiume, but the sword is under Ulquiorra's pillow '_Crap. That smart basterd._' She creeps to him and slips her hand slowly under his pillow. She feels Tobiume's sheath and pulls. Ulquiorra stirs a bit, Momo hides a scared squeak as she lets Tobiume go and hide on the side of the bed.

Ulquiorra turns to his right, leaving Tobiume open for the grabbing. Momo reaches up from the floor and grabs Tobiume. She slides Tobiume off the bed and sits with her back leaning on the mattress, waiting for something to happen. When there's no sign of anything happening, Momo stands.

She turns only to be watched by two emerald eyes. Momo holds her sword out in front of her "Stay back" she orders. Ulquiorra climbs out of bed. Momo backs up to the wall, shaking from fright. Ulquiorra holds his hand out as he walks to her. "Stay back!" Momo orders again.

Ulquiorra ignores her order as his fingertips touch the blade. He moves his hand forward, pressing his palm against the blade, drawing blood. Momo's eyes widen '_What… What is he doing?_' she yells in her mind.

Ulquiorra gets closer and closer to Momo, who still shakes violently with fear. Ulquiorra's fingertips touch the hilt of the sword. He wraps his hand around the blade, making more crimson blood drip from his white hand. He pulls the blood stained sword out of the shaking girls hand and throws it to the side. The clanging sound of the sword hitting the ground is the only sound that fills the room.

Ulquiorra holds out his bloodied hand towards Momo. Momo stares at it like it's a mutant cockroach. With a flex of his bicep, Momo is pinned to the wall, the bloody hand around her small throat. Blood drips from Ulquiorra's wound as he holds her a foot off the ground.

Ulquiorra looks up at the frightened girl who stares into his emotionless eyes. Momo gasps for air as Ulquiorra tightens his grip on her. '_What do I do now? Am I going to die by his hand?_' Momo thinks as she can feel her consciousness slowly fading. Ulquiorra suddenly lets Momo go, making her fall to the ground. Momo gasps as she takes in the much needed air.

Ulquiorra falls backwards onto the mattresses. Momo stares in shock '_HE WAS SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME?_' Momo crawls to Tobiume. She tears a part of her sleeve and wipes the blood off and puts her back into her sheath. Momo stands end looks at Ulquiorra's sleeping face '_Wow… He looks so… peaceful._' Momo takes a few steps and look at him '_Even though he is an espada… He's so beautiful_'

Momo shakes her head '_I can't think that, he's the enemy! I got to get my head in the game and get my happy butt out of here!_' Momo exits the room, closing the door behind her. She runs down the white hall, making sure she doesn't make any noise to wake anyone.

She turns the corner and plows into a muscular body. She looks up and see's blue eyes. Grimmjow looks down at her "It seems like luck is on my side." Momo takes a step back, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Grimmjow looks behind her "Where's your master little pet?" he asks with a sly grin.

Momo shakes "I… I don't have a master" she says strongly. Grimmjow traces Momo's jaw line with his finger. A shock wave runs through her body at his touch, making she tremble more. Grimmjow smiles '_Her fear… Oh I love it!_' "You're frightened? Poor pet." He says with fake concern. Momo steps away from his touch. She shakily takes Tobiume out and prepares to fight. Grimmjow sonido's behind her and pulls the ribbon that holds her bun. Momo flash steps away from him, her hair flying freely.

Grimmjow holds her bun holder "Well now that this thing is off, why don't we take you to my room to…. Spend the night?" Momo shakes her head furiously "N-no!" Grimmjow frowns "So you rather be with the fun sucker than with the life of the party?" Grimmjow asks with a growl. Momo backs away little by little "At least he wont try to rape me like you would."

Grimmjow chuckles "You heard that? Hahaha, can't be helped. You're just a little girl." Momo growls "I am not a little girl. I am the lieutenant of squad five, a strong woman." Grimmjow sonido's in front of her. His body touches hers. Momo's eyes widen in fear. Grimmjow looks down at her, lust fill his eyes "You are a strong woman. I want you to be mine." Momo trembles once more.

Momo stabs Grimmjow in his abdomen, right above his hollow hole. Grimmjow grunts in pain as blood seeps from his wound. Momo looks at Grimmjow, hatred fill her eyes "I belong to no one." Grimmjow turns his head to the side and spits out some blood. He turns back to her and smiles, blood stain his pearly whites "Brave… Very Brave. But bravery wont be enough!" he grabs her by her hair, making her yelp. He throws her into a nearby wall, shattering it.

Tobiume flies from Momo's hands as her fragile body hits the concrete wall. Grimmjow wipes his mouth and walks to her, anger replacing the lust.

Blood runs down Momo's face from a cut above her eyebrow. Momo holds her palms out "Hado number thirty-one! Shakkaho!" the familiar red ball of energy fly and hit Grimmjow head on. Grimmjow yells in pain as he flies into the wall across from Momo. Momo gets out of the rubble and stumbles to Tobiume. She picks Tobiume up "Snap…" Tobiume glows pink at the command "TOBIUME!" she pulls her sword back, a fireball forming on the tip of the transformed blade.

Momo swings Tobiume, sending the fireball into the rubble, hoping that she got the espada.

"Growl…" Momo hears from the pile of rocks "Pantera!"

_BOOM!_

A big blast of blue energy throws boulders and rocks here and there, destroying the hallway and the rooms around it. A large rock flies towards Momo. Momo holds Tobiume in front of her as she closes her eyes and waits for the pain.

_CRACK!_

Momo feels no pain. She opens one eye and see's the back of a white coat. She more up and see's the familiar black hair and the mask fragment on the mans head. He turns, his emerald eyes shining as he holds his pale hand out, the one that till bleeds. He crushes the large rock into dust "Why did you leave the room Momo?" he asks, anger shown in his voice.

Grimmjow stands thirty feet across from the two, growling. His eyes shine with bloodlust. "Ulquiorra… Came to save your mutt?" he asks is a pissed off voice. Ulquiorra takes out his sword "I must keep her safe, Lord Aizen's orders." Grimmjow gets on all fours "Prepare to loose your life because of Lord Aizen's orders."

Ulquiorra scowls "Bring it you pussycat" he snarls. Grimmjow leaps forward, as does Ulquiorra.

Blue spiritual pressure surrounds Grimmjow, like a comet entering the world's atmosphere. Teal spiritual pressure also surrounds Ulquiorra as he prepares to clash with Grimmjow. They collide; sword clashes against claws, the power of their spiritual pressure also collide. The energy bursts, making the pressure of the power spread around them in a circle, disintegrating anything and everything. "Bakudo Number eighty-one! Danku!" Momo yells quickly before the power blast reaches her.

_**Review **_


	6. Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow

Sosuke Aizen feels the tremors of battle shake his room. He lazily sits up "What are my espada's doing? Fighting over Momo?" He sighs "Gin." He calls. Gin enters his room shortly after hearing his call "Yes Sosuke?" he asks a bit sleepily "I want you to watch the fight, make sure it doesn't go out of hand. Also, make sure my palace is destroyed." He commands.

"And the girl?" Gin asks, fully awake now. Sosuke smirks "Let's see how strong she claims to be."

_BOOM! CRASH! THUD!_

The noise of battle ring through the halls of the espada's sleeping quarters. Every single espada is fully awake now, none of which want to involve themselves into the battle. Starrk groans "Lillinette! Make them stop!" he whines.

His fraccion, Lillinette, kicks his side, making him cough "HELL NO! YOU'RE THE FIRST ESPADA YOU DO IT!" she complains. Starrk rolls over to his pillow. He grabs his pillow and covers his ears with it. Not wasting any time, he falls asleep. "Lazy ass…" Lillinette says with a growl.

Momo tries her hardest to watch the battle but the two espada's move too fast. Only Grimmjow is in his resurreccion form.

_CLANG! CLASH! _

Sounds of sword connecting with claws and cero's being blasted are heard in the silent night. Momo plans on how to get out. She's pretty sure that everyone in Los Noches is awake, so it will be difficult. But at the moment she is concerned with the safety of a certain Espada.

'_He's risking his life to protect me on behalf of his kings' orders. A loyal knight_' Momo thinks as her eyes move side to side, watching the fierce battle between animals.

Ulquiorra points his finger at Grimmjow as a teal cero forms. Grimmjow laughs "Not this time fun sucker!" he yells. Ulquiorra shoots the cero, only to have be blasted away by Grimmjow's own cero. Grimmjow jumps higher into the air them pulls his left paw back, his claws retract out of his fingertips.

His claws glow a bright blue as he slashes the air, sending his strongest attack towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra holds his hand out, attempting to catch the blue solidified energy that quickly comes his way.

While Ulquiorra is distracted by Desgarron, the blue solidified claws, He makes sure his claws are sharp. Momo watches Grimmjow's movements and to her horror, she knows what devious thing he'll do. Momo cuffs her hands as she tries her hardest to be loud "ULQUIORRA BEHIND YOU!" she yells but to no avail.

Momo curses and shunpo's to Ulquiorra's aid. Grimmjow pulls his paw back, his claws ready to tear flesh and draw blood. He dives, not knowing what'll happen. His speed matches Desgarron's, so Ulquiorra wont have a chance of defending himself.

Grimmjow smiles a blood thirsty smile as he prepares his claws. Grimmjow is within arms length of Ulquiorra's unprotected back. He pulls his paw back and slashes downwards.

_CLASH!_

Confused, Grimmjow frowns and looks at the blade that deflected his claws. He then looks at the holder, Momo Hinamori.

Ulquiorra has his sword out. He deflected Desgarron at the last second when he realized his hierro wasn't strong enough to deflect it. Ulquiorra looks over his shoulder at the back of the person who saved his life, shock and surprise fill his eyes "What?" both espada's mutter.

Momo shakes under the weight of Grimmjow's strong paw "You are fighting to protect me on your lords orders, I cannot risk loosing you due to my own well being. So I thought I'd help you." She says, looking at Ulquiorra with a sly grin.

"You risked your own life…. For me?" Ulquiorra says a bit surprised. Momo nods "Of course, even if you're the enemy. You are fighting for me, so that makes you my ally for just this once." "Even though I was ordered to by Lord Aizen?" he says almost in a whisper. Momo smiles "That's what I said aint it?"

Grimmjow growls "So the pet is loyal to the master. Shoulda saw that coming." He lifts his paw off of Tobiume and flexes it a bit "I don't think that means this battle is over" he says with a sadistic smile. Momo furrows her brows "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow points his elbow towards Momo "Have you ever been impaled by darts?" Momo tilts her head "What does that have to do with this battle?" she asks confused. Grimmjow laughs as he does a back flip. One he lands he points his elbow once again at the young shinigami "Garra de la Pantera" he says slyly.

Five darts of energy that look like green unevenly cut stones fly at horrifying speed towards Momo. '_Momo…!_' was Ulquiorra's last thought as his body moves subconsciously in front of Momo.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The five stone like fragments of energy impale Ulquiorra's chest. Blood flies as the energy fragments break skin and embody themselves into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra huffs as blood seeps from the new wounds on his chest. He stands protectively in front of Momo, arms wide as his sword dangles from his left hand.

Momo stares wide eyed at his back "Ulqui…orra?" Ulquiorra turns his head to her "I promised to keep you alive. I will fulfill that promise, even if it kills me." "P… Promise? To who?" the corners of Ulquiorra's mouth slightly curve as he smiles slightly "To myself. Even though we've been together for six hours"

Tears fall from Momo's eyes "But why? Why risk your life for someone you don't know! For an enemy!" she asks in a slight yell. Ulquiorra looks up to the blue clouded sky inside Los Noches "Because… Beaucase you showed me trust. You gave me trust even though I am your enemy and I was ordered to protect you. I didn't protect you on my own free will but you still protected me."

Momo stares into his eyes, only one emotion shows, happiness. "You made me happy with that move. I was glad that someone actually trusted me. When you called me an ally, I was shocked at first but that was only because you where the first to call me that. I'm glad that I protected you Momo… I'm glad that I am your ally." Ulquiorra says, fully smiling now.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes "Whatever, I shall win!" he leaps towards Ulquiorra. He pulls his clawed paw back, ready to draw blood once more. He made sure he was in the right range before he attacked. With one swift movement Grimmjow impales Ulquiorra. His paw entered and exited Ulquiorra's body.

Ulquiorra shakes violently as he looks down at the new hole in him. Grimmjow pulls his arm out of Ulquiorra's abdomen slowly and painfully, making sure that Ulquiorra suffered. Momo covers her mouth at the sight "No" she says breathlessly "Ulquiorra…."

Once Grimmjow's bloody paw is out of Ulquiorra, he kicks Ulquiorra's side, sending the espada flying into a red pillar. Grimmjow licks the blood off his claws "Poor basterd didn't even get into his resurrection form. Idiot" he states. Ulquiorra then remembers '_Oh yeah. That's right. I was too busy trying to keep Momo safe that I forgot to resurrect._' He thinks as he flies to the pillar.

"Enclose" he mutters "Murcielago second form, Segunda Etapa" he says as he is about to connect with the concrete pillar.

_BOOM!_

The 'sky' grows dark like night. Momo looks around confused, as does Grimmjow. Teal colored rain drops exits the sky, like tears falling from someone's eyes.

_Flap!_

Grimmjow turns his head towards the direction he threw Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra flaps his big, black wings. Grimmjow's eyes widen '_Wh-What? That isn't his resurrection form! Unless… he has two?_'

Ulquiorra stands with pride. His new appearance shocks both Momo and Grimmjow.

Momo looks Ulquiorra's form over.

His mask is no longer on the side of his head, but on top, like ears. Bat ears to be exact. His teal tear lines are replaced with thicker black lined that drop down like blood that seeps from a wound. Same with his hollow hole that is larger and is dripping with some kind of black like liquid that ends at his pant line.

His lower half is covered with what seems to be fur. His hands up to his elbows are also covered in fur. His nails are replaced with claws and a tail whips back and forth in a taunting manor. His appearance is somewhat close to a bat.

Ulquiorra locks his gaze on his target, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He crouches then leaps into the air, high above the pillar. He beats his wings as he flies higher and higher. He does a back flip in the air then dives towards Grimmjow "Die…" he mutters as he forms his special Cero Oscuras at the tip of his claw. He shoots the big ball of teal energy at the panther, who tries his hardest not to be caught in the blast. But alas, he was too late and was struck by the deadly cero.

Momo puts her arms up, covering her face as the make and 'X' shape to block the gust of with the blast created. Once the wind cools down, Momo puts her arms down and looks down at the cloud of sand that was created when Grimmjow went flying into the ground. A blue cero flies out of the sand cloud towards Ulquiorra, clearing the sand cloud.

Ulquiorra uses a mere Bala to deflect the oncoming Cero. Grimmjow curses as he huffs. Blood spews from the many cuts he has on his head. Ulquiorra hovers a few meters away from Momo.

He claps his hands together. A small glowing ball of energy forms in his hands, he pulls his hands apart so his arms are wide open as the small ball of energy gets longer and thinner, forming what Ulquiorra calls Lanza del Relampago.

He grabs the beam of energy that takes the shape of a large spear like arrow. He grabs the middle of it and pulls his arm back, aiming at where to throw it. '_His head? No, I have to let him live… His arm? No… too subtle…. His chest! Perfect!_'

Ulquiorra throws the spear with unquestionable strength. The beam zips through the air with lighting fast speed. Grimmjow is quickly impaled with the beam. He howls in pain as he falls to his knees.

Ulquiorra, showing no mercy, dives to the fallen espada and lands next to him. Grimmjow holds his paw out as he charges a cero. Once it's fully charged he releases it in Momo's direction. Ulquiorra wraps his tail around a nearby boulder and throws it to block the cero.

The boulder explodes as the blast of energy hits it's surface. Momo shunpo's out of the way of the flying debris of the boulder. Ulquiorra wraps his tail around Grimmjow's neck and lifts him up off the ground. Momo shunpo's once more, and appears next to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow struggles to get air as Ulquiorra tightens his tails grip on Grimmjow's neck, hoping to snap it in two as anger and hatred take over his senses.

"Shoot to kill" they hear "Shinso!" Momo dives to the sand as the familiar blade of Gin Ichimaru flies towards her. Ulquiorra quickly releases Grimmjow before his tail is cut off. Gin's sword retracts and he puts it away "My, my… You sure do know how to make a mess of thins Ulquiorra. I'm going to have to end this… entertaining battle" he says looking at both espadas.

Grimmjow slowly and shakily gets to his hands and knees. Ulquiorra gets out of his resurreccion form, only to have the wounds of when he didn't resurrect to reappear and take full effect. He holds his chest as he groans in pain. He falls to his knees, overwhelmed by pain and blood loss.

"Ulquiorra!" Momo says as she goes to his side. Gin looks at Ulquiorra "Seems like you got seriously injured. Hinamori, try to heal him. I'll take Grimmkitty somewhere else so I can get a hollow to heal him." Momo hides her blush "I have to heal him? Why?" Gin's smirk widens "I watched this whole battle Hinamori. It is proper for you to heal him" he then shunpo's away before Momo can say another word. Momo lays Ulquiorra's head onto her lap so she can try to heal his wounds.

Momo pouts and looks down at Ulquiorra's sideways face. His face shows only pain, which breaks Momo's heart '_Don't worry Ulquiorra. I know how to heal…. I think…. Okay… They taught us in the Shino Academy… Healing is like Bakudo, just not so rough.' _ Momo unzips Ulquiorra's torn espada jacket. His upper body is exposed and covered with blood. Momo looks for the most serious injury. She chooses the one closest to his heart, where Grimmjow's stone like energy forms stabbed him. Momo hovers her hand above the wound_ 'Okay… Healing…. Healing…. Healing_' she says in her mind as she concentrates on healing Ulquiorra's wound.

After moments of healing, the wound stops bleeding and it closes. Momo wipes sweat off of her forehead '_Phew, okay one wound gone, uh…. Five more to go…. Or so I think_' she moves her glowing hand to his next wound and continues to heal him.

A few hours pass as Momo patches Ulquiorra's wounds. Ulquiorra slowly opens his eyes. He looks at what is sending a warm sensation through his upper body. He spots Momo's glowing hand '_She's healing me?_' Ulquiorra grabs her hand gently, surprising the girl. Momo looks at Ulquiorra, noting that he's awake.

Ulquiorra realizes the position he's in and blushes a bit. Momo's hand stops glowing as Ulquiorra holds it "You can heal?" he asks looking at her hand. Momo nods slightly "Well… Not as great as squad four but I can." Ulquiorra then looks down at his exposed chest and see's no wounds. Only a few scars from where they were.

Ulquiorra sits up quickly, bumping heads in the process. "Gah!" they both say as they hold their heads. Ulquiorra pats Momo's head with his free hand "Sorry…" Momo giggles "Its okay! Is your head okay?" she asks concerned. Ulquiorra nods "It's probly better than yours."

Momo laughs "I believe that!" Momo laughs again, earning a chuckle from the espada. Ulquiorra stands and holds his hand out to Momo "Ally" he says, Momo takes it "Friend" Ulquiorra smiles as he helps her stand.

_**Review**_


	7. The Start of War

It's been months since Momo and Ulquiorra had become friends. Their relationship has gotten closer and closer, thought neither of them wanted to admit it, but they've had developed feelings for each other. Those feelings will be put to the test in this chapter.

Sosuke sits in his throne room as he waits for his espada and his ex lieutenant. The said duo enters the room and awaits Sosuke's command.

Sosuke smirks "Momo Hinamori, from this day on, you're mine." Both Momo's and Ulquiorra's eyes widen. But momentarily, Sosuke notices that moment and smiles "You don't mind Ulquiorra? I'm just taking away your burden. You deserve it."

"It's no burden Lord." Ulquiorra says, trying to keep Momo to himself. Sosuke's smile turns wicked "If I didn't know better, I would suspect that you have fallen for the girl." Ulquiorra glances at Momo, wondering if he should confess.

He is torn from confessing and keeping her safe from his lord, he chooses "No sir. I just want to keep you from worrying for some…. Pest" he mutters the last part, trying to keep his true self from showing. Momo feels a ping of pain in her heart '_No… I cannot feel this way. He is being his old self. I know he isn't like this anymore… Well towards me anyways._'

Sosuke nods "Very well. Then you two will be sent on a mission."

"What kind of mission is it?" Momo bravely asks.

"There will be some intruders in a few days. I want you to lead the army of hollows. Be prepared, because you never know when they will appear."

Ulquiorra and Momo nod. "You are dismissed" Sosuke says as he waves them out. The two exit the throne room and head to the training room.

A Garganta opens a few miles away from Los Noches. Ichigo and others jump out and look around. "We're a few miles away from Los Noches. Let's go." Ichigo orders as he takes off with flash step. Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia lead a group of shinigami after Ichigo.

Ichigo flash steps quicker and quicker as his determination never wavers. Little does he know, the espada's can feel him approaching. Momo and Ulquiorra are about to train but is stopped by spiritual pressure of the intruders get closer. Ulquiorra and Momo disappear and head to the army of Vasto Lordes and Gillians. Ulquiorra and Momo take their place in the front and face towards the direction of the enemies.

Momo gulps a bit nervously and glances at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hears her gulp and looks at Momo. He can see the fright in her eyes and gives her a reassuring smile. Momo smiles back and they both face forward, ready to fight.

"Forward!" Ulquiorra commands with his usual emotionless face. Both he and Momo take off, the army of thousands of strong hollows follow after them.

Ichigo spots the army approaching "Get ready!"he says to the tiny army behind himself "We got some company." He mutters as they get closer and closer together.

_**Till Next Time! A war will brew and love will boil. Who will win and who will fall?**_

_**Review!**_


	8. Sosuke Aizen out of control

Grimmjow growls as he see's Momo fall back "That useless girl" He growls. Grimmjow decides to take matters into his own hands by rushing into the front to take Momo's place in the front.

Grimmjow flexes his claws in anticipation as adrenaline pumps into his feline veins.

Ulquiorra notices a flash of blue that had appeared beside him. He glances to his right only to see Grimmjow staring ahead, blood lust clearly written on his face.

Ichigo had though he'd seen Momo, but he must've been imagining it _'No... She'd never do that..' _he reassures himself.

The warriors feel the hum of excitement through out the battle field as they can feel the war deciding fate will soon begin.

To others there is anticipation, blood lust, and yearning for battle. But to one certain shinigami, there's nothing but heart ache.

Momo watches in horror as the warriors get closer and closer to sealing their fate. Momo doesn't want anyone to fight for her sake or because of Sosuke's evil deeds. She despises. Momo puts her head down, looking at the white sand as a mask of sorrow slips onto her face.

'_I want to stop it but I don't want to come off as a traitor to both sides... Why do things have to be so complicated?_' Momo feels her heart beat faster and faster as the space between the warriors slowly close.

Sosuke appears behind Momo, watching as she shakes in fear of what the war will result to. He leans down till his face is inches from hers, a sly smirk is plastered on his face "I can see your fear" he says, startling her.

"You want this to end, don't you?" he asks her. Momo turns her head and nods at the king of Hueco Mundo. Sosuke stands up strait and holds out his hand to her "Come with me, for you shall be my queen."

Momo stares wide eye at the man whom she thought was a kind and gentle person. Sosuke's smirk slightly falls, but soon Momo stands, she stares into his eyes like she is in a trance. Sosuke smiles as Momo's hand slips into his.

He leads her away from the battle field, unnoticed by any arrancar or soul reaper... Except for one espada.

Ulquiorra hesitates as he feels Momo's spiritual pressure slowly lowering along with Aizens. "What is he planning?" he asks himself.

Not liking the fact that his lord has Momo in his clutches, Ulquiorra turns his head and yells out to Nnoitra "Nnoitra! Come and take my place!" He orders. Nnoitra grins widely and sonido's to him. "Gladly" he mumbles happily.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he see's Ulquiorra retreating to somewhere in the back. Ichigo, confused by Ulquiorra's actions, closes his eyes and searches for Momo's spiritual pressure. He finds it but it is very faint. He also finds Aizens along with Ulquiorra's getting closer.

Ichigo growls _'What the fuck are they planning?' _he asks as he grips the handle of Zangetsu. Nnoitra howls with glee as he holds his zanpakuto up, ready to strike once his enemy is in arms length. Ichigo pulls on Zangetsu, the white gauges that cover the sleek sword unravel and reveal the big blade.

Ichigo adds some of his spiritual pressure to his arm as he prepares himself to swing at the fifth espada.

_CLANG!_

The sound of Zanpakuto's colliding rings through the battle field as the war begins.

Sosuke holds Momo's hand as he leads her through the maze of halls in his palace. Momo walks, no light shining in her eyes as she thinks long and hard on how to turn this situation into her advantage.

Ulquiorra rushes as he tries to find Momo. Momo is very important to him, more important than the war that is going on. Finally catching up to them, Ulquiorra speaks to his Lord "Lord Aizen, may I ask what you are doing with my responsibility?" he asks.

Sosuke turns back and stares at Ulquiorra "It seems like she is no longer your responsibility. So I am taking her back."

Momo snaps out of her trance "I am not a puppy!" she growls, yanking her hand out of Sosuke's. Ulquiorra and Sosuke stare at Momo. Sosuke growls "Fine. Then choose who you want to be with."

Momo looks from Ulquiorra to Sosuke. "I-"

"Momo!" Ichigo's voice calls from behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra leaps into the air to dodge Ichigo's giant blade. Ulquiorra lands at the side, forming a triangle of men, with Momo in the center.

"Choose Momo." Sosuke says once again.

Even though the war has begun, a decision will end a big chunk of it. Momo looks at all three men. The orange haired teen who has been nothing but nice to her. He was the only one who talked to her while her other friends shunned her. She has grown to love him as well, but more like the way she loves Toshiro. Like a brother.

She looks at Sosuke, the man she admired since she was in Shino Academy, he was her captain. He was there for her, he was nice, gentle, and a caring man. But that was a facade. A mask he wore. And that mask shattered her love for him when he attempted to kill her, not once, but twice.

Momo finally looked at Ulquiorra. Those Cold Emerald eyes that only shine for her. He was mean and harsh to her at first, only cared about getting the job done, but pulled through when she was in trouble. He fought a fellow espada for her, she showed him what a heart is, and he made her experience the thrill of danger, and most importantly love. The kind of love that she had never felt before. Unlike what she felt with Sosuke, this time it was different.

She was excited to wake up and see his face, she always yearned to be in his arms. She wanted to make him smile and it pained her when he had to put on his emotionless mask around the others.

Momo knew who she had chosen. She knew deep down inside that he was the one.

Momo runs to him, ready to take the consequences that came with her choice. She was ready to protect him and herself.

She jumps into his arms, hugging him tightly as she holds back her tears. Ulquiorra holds her close, overwhelmed with happiness that she had chosen him.

A smile crawls upon his face, a true smile of pure bliss which surprises his lord and his enemy. Ichigo and Sosuke stare in shock at er choice. Ichigo turns away from the sight, he can feel his heart tearing apart.

Sosuke seethes with anger, anger that he never got her, anger that his rank did not get her love, and mostly, anger that she chose a man who showed no emotion, a man who was his loyal servant, a man who had betrayed him.

Ulquiorra can feel Sosuke's spiritual pressure rising to the point where it's almost unbearable. Ulquiorra quickly grabs the back of Ichigo's uniform and uses sonido to carry both his love and his enemy out of the palace which had begun to break apart.

With a shout of anger, Sosuke's spiritual pressure is released, causing the war to stop and his palace to disintegrate in the blast of spiritual pressure he had released.

Ulquiorra appears in the middle of the battle field, in between the shinigami and his fellow arrancars and hollows. They all stare at the spot where Los Noches used to stand. The shinigami and arrancar then turn to stare at a breathless Ulquiorra who still holds Momo and Ichigo. He puts the two shinigami down before sitting on the sand himself, trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" Ichigo asks Ulquiorra "Why did you save me?" Ulquiorra wipes sweat from his forehead "You are needed Ichigo Kurosaki. You are the only one who can defeat him" Ulquiorra answers.

The shinigami stare at the espada in shock. Ulquiorra catches his breath and stands up "I'm on your side now. I no longer work for Sosuke Aizen." Ulquiorra then goes on one knee and bows his head "Allow me to be on your side!" he beggs.

Momo places a hand on Ulquiorra's, causing him to look at her. Momo smiles and nods "I allow you." Ichigo sighs "You saved my life... I allow you." Genryuusai steps forward "What rank are you?" he asks Ulquiorra. "Fourth" Ulquiorra answers.

Byakuya walks to Genryuusai "If we use that much power, we can win this war." he mutters in the head captains ear. Genryuusai nods "I allow. Now show us what you've got."

"Thank you." Ulquiorra bows. Momo and Ulquiorra stand. Ulquiorra kisses Momo's cheek "Be safe" he whispers in her ear. Momo nods "You too."

Ulquiorra gives a small smile and walks a few meters away. He unsheathes his Zanpakuto "Enclose" he mutters, "Murciélago"

_BOOM!_

_**Check out my poll on my profile**_

_**Review**_


	9. The War Has Begun

Ulquiorra defeats his hundreth fraccion which, to his surprize, were weaker than he remembers.

A flash of blue light flies his way.

Ulquiorra sonido's to the left to dodge the cero that was shot from 'The King of Cats'.

Grimmjow growls "What the fuck do you think you're doing Ulquiorra!?" he roars out. Ulquiorra just merely stares "Fighting" he says plaingly. His answer angers Grimmjow even more. "I know that ya dip shit. But why are you on _their _side?" he asks, nodding towards the Soul Reapers.

"I fight for what is right. Souske Aizen deserves to loose this war. And I will see to it that he dies by my hand." Ulquiorra says strongly. "Why is that?" Grimmjow asks while lifting an eyebrow.

"He's using us. Once this war is over he'll turn on us and and kill us." Ulquiorra says, watching for any sign of Sosuke.

Grimmjow couldnt believe what he was hearing "How do ya know that?!"

"How do I know that? Well let me think for a moment..." Ulquiorra says sarcastically, pretending to think. "WHEN HE DECIDED TO BETRAY THE SOUL SOCIETY WHEN THEY BECAME USELESS TO HIM!" Ulquiorra angrily yells at Grimmjow.

'_What the hell? He's showing emotion now of all times?_' Grimmjow thinks. "They're weak, hell I would even betray them" Grimmjow defends.

"What makes them weak? They've stayed standing for this long, no matter how many attacks they've been through they've stayed up! Do not doubt their power Grimmjow. They will win this war, even if I die." Ulquiorra says, his speech making Grimmjows eyes widen.

"I never knew you were secretly in love with soul reapers." Grimmjow says with a sly smirk. "I am." Ulquiorra replys, back into his emotionless phase.

"You know..." Nnoitra's voice calls, catching both Espada's attention. "That speech actually made me change my mind. I'm tired of listening to that fagbag Sosuke." Nnoitra says, singing his giant cresant moon sword onto his shoulder.

"Same here" Starrk says, scratching his ear "That man didnt let me sleep in as long as I wanted" He says in a bored voice. "Uh... Starrk?" Nnoitra says, catchign the espadas attention "Heh?" Starrk asks.

"Your fraccion is the one who didn't let you sleep." Nnoitra says, slinging his giant swords onto his shoulder. Starrk nods "Oh yeah..." He says in a dull voice. "But I still don't like him" Starrk says in a more energetic tone.

"Do you Grimmjow?" Uquiorra asks, Nnoitra and Starrk turning their attention to the blue haired man. Grimmjow grimaces "What're ya lookin at?" He growls out. "Answer the guy" Nnoitra orders.

"Fine. I don't enjoy workin for that dictator. He dosnt see my king potential." Grimmjow says. A small smirk crawls onto Ulquiorra's face "Then I say we help the soul reapers." The espada's nod and start attacking their own kind.

After a few moments of hardcore battle, all of the fraccion and most of the espadas fight against Aizens army.

Sosuke growls as he watches his army being demolished. Sosuke has taken time to cool his head as his army fights.

"Damn Ulquiorra." He curses. Sosuke feels a familiar pressance appear behind him, he turns "Speak of the devil" He says, masking his voice from the venom in his words. Sosuke turns to look at the espada.

Ulquiorra points his sword at Sosuke "You will die by my hands" Sosuke merely glances at the sword "With what power?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"With my power of course." Ulquiorra answers. "I'd like to see you try espada." Sosuke growls out.

"Enclose" Ulquiorra mutters, gathering his spiritual pressure for his release "**Murcielago**" Ulquiorra growls out the name of his zanpakuto.

The sky turns dark, black clouds fill the sky. Ichigo looks up and flinches "He released his zanpakuto..." He says while staring at the sky, waiting to feel the rain of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure.

Not long after The clouds filled the sky, black rain with a teal outline falls from the sky and rains down on every hollow, espada, and soul reaper.

Momo watches as the rain falls "Beautiful" She says with a small smile on her face.

Ulquiorra Stands in front of Sosuke, his black bat-like wings opened wide, his half mask now a helmet on his head with two long horns in the front of his helmet-like mask, the tear line marks on his cheeks are now black and broader and triangular.

His fingernails and hair grow longer, his uniform looks more fitting, and looks like a robe since its closed at the top.

Ulquiorra flicks his wrist, a green spear looking form of energy appears in his hand. "Luz de la Luna" Sosuke says as he looks at the energy weapon Ulquiorra holds in his hand.

Ulquiorra dissapears then reappears behind Sosuke, swinging Luz de la Luna towards Sosuke's neck, intending to slice his head off. Sosuke holds up his hand catching the energy weapon.

With one little squeeze of his fingers Luz de la Luna explaods. Ulquiorra's eyes widen and he dissapears only to reappear in the air high above Sosuke.

"I've seen these moves before Ulquiorra. I'm the one who helped you perfect them." Sosuke says while glancing up at Ulquiorra.

"Che..." Ulquiorra growls out. He closes his wings and dives towards Sosuke with great speed. Ulquiorra creates another Luz de la Luna but with more spiritual pressure involved.

Sosuke can feel that power in the energy weapon might injure his hand if he where to catch it. '_Interesting..._' Sosuke thinks with small smirk on his lips.

He un-sheathes his zanpakuto and prepares to slice Luz de la Luna in half.

Ulquiorra quickly pulls his arm back and thrusts it forward, letting his weapon go.

After releasing Luz de la Luna, Ulquiorra uses his enhanced speed to appear next to Sosuke, another glowing weapon in his hand.

Sosuke snaps his head towards Ulquiorra, his eyes wide in surprize.

Ulquiorra swings his weapon at Sosuke as the Luz de la Luna he had thrown is the same length away from Sosuke's body as the one in his hand.

One of them collides with Sosuke, creating a small explosion.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Souske says in a tone as if scolding a child "Now that was a bit unfair." His voice is heard from the giant sand cloud that the collision created.

With a diagonal slash the cloud dissapears in an instant, revealing Souske completely unharmed. "You have to play by the rules Mister Cifer." Sosuke says, looking at his tattered clothes "Seems as if my clothes took most of the blow." He says in a glum tone while examining the torn ends of his cape and pants.

"In a battle of life and death, there are no rules." Ulquiorra slyly retorts. "In my kingdom, there are rules." Sosuke replys back. "This is no longer your kingdom, since you have no one to rule." Ulquiorra says matter-of-factly.

"You are in Los Noches, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you are in my kingdom."

"Then how about we make this a something to die for." Ulquiorra suggests. Sosuke lifts an eyebrow "What do you mean?" He asks in confusion. "We take this battle out to Hueco Mundo, the winner will be king of this world." Ulquiorra says, setting the tone for the battle.

Sosuske smirks "Interesting..."

_**Review.**_


End file.
